A Secret Behind Closed Doors (Blind Love)
by leenadavinci
Summary: Naru, Mai, and the Gang are on another journey, one with lots of bumps and quick turns. There is a romance that may or may not be going on so read to find out. Figure out how Mai uses new powers. You can find the image of Mai and Sora here: .
1. Chapter 1

Mai strutted through the hallway, trying to reach the end before turning sharply to the left. Apparently when Naru said to stay close, he meant, 'so that she wouldn't be lost', not, 'you're an idiot so stay close.' She had walked around the whole house by now only to find herself lost and in the same position as before.

She couldn't let her guard down in an area where a ghost maybe by to use her astral projection, so she just used her instincts, which weren't working in this particular moment. She had been through this corridor at least 3 times, so she knew she was lost.

She settled down on the floor for a moment and sat in lotus position waiting for the presence she'd been feeling, that meant the spirit was close, to move down the hallway. Then she closed her eyes and started floating in her mental mind, in front of her was a map of the house and its floors, all in black and white, there was the base and other rooms, where people were investigating and then there was Naru and his presence, a blue light flickered over where he was like a cursor on a computer to click for directions.

She strained her mental control a bit to reach out to his PK signature, but she got hold of it and her message, ' _Don't get too cocky when I say this, but I-I'm lost. I can't stay here for long, but I'll try and find you._ '

She had learned this trick when Naru was gone to England after finding Gene's body in the river. He had ignored and rejected her confession of love for him saying that she was in-fact confused between the twins and choose Gene, not him. So, when he had left she was in hysterics, but learned to calm down and settle her emotions by concentrating on forming her abilities into something she could use, she had mastered her abilities, all within 3 years, but Naru still hadn't came back until 2 years ago (5 years) she was trying to learn from Lin about Chinese sorcery, who is the only one besides her masters who know of her spiritual transformation, Lin was teaching her some ways to conceal her presence from the others so she could have them focus on the case. When Naru came back, Lin and Mai were in the middle of a spell, so when he walked in it was funny for her to see the slightly-scrunched-up-face of her boss.

Now that Mai had successfully connected her message to Naru telepathically, she started to get up and head down the stairs to her right, before it leading into a dark blue hallway. The things she remembered from the map flowed into her mind almost immediately, making her feet follow them on their own. Trusting her astral plane, she followed those instincts instead and found she'd walked straight into the base's kitchen. Then a thought popped into her head, a thick voice said, ' _Mai. Tea.'_ And she realized why.

She had made the tea and walked into base, it was a crowded room with all of the team there for a meeting and loads of monitors flooded the room. A small table was sitting in front of the monitors recording the rooms upstairs.

 **Mai Pov**

A comment from the left made me jump slightly, slight hearing loss from an accident involving fire and an angry master to my left ear, and since everyone knows me so well, no one has a clue that I had an incident.

"Mai, when were you going to tell me that you were lost? I would've come up to get you!" Ayako said worriedly.

"I doubt you would've been able to get to her that fast you ol' hag." Monk said incredulously loudly, making a tick on her forehead and hitting him with her purse.

I giggled at their banter and said, "It's ok Ayako, no harm, no foul. I did ok. I just need to remember where I am the next time, besides I got back here ok."

A booming voice cut us off from our conversation, "I do not pay you to be social with each other, now if everyone could take a seat we could begin the meeting." He shot me a look that said, 'now that you're finally here, idiot'. And it made me want to punch him, but I sat still through the meeting.

(5 mins)

The meeting was brief, organizing a plan where; Ayako/Monk would head to the attic, John/Masako to the library, Yasu/Lin to the main hall to discuss with the clients our plan. And I was to stay by Naru's side and NOT get lost.

I walked over to the monitors and planted myself in front of them and watched as the people moved across the screens. I grew bored after a few moments of intently watching over the monitors, since Naru was saying nothing and watching the second set right next to me, so I started my ritual of meditation.

I drew the Sun on my right hand with my index finger and on my left I drew a moon, I pushed my hands into a praying gesture with the two middle fingers folded, and my thumbs extended and closed my eyes. I slowly chanted in a low voice:

 _Silently I watch._

 _Forever and Nothing._

 _Stretching and remaining._

 _Cold and Outshined._

 _Comfort in those with no sight._

 _Fright in the night._

 _Fearless in the sunlight._

I opened my eyes wide, and let my mind wander the house, imagining the furniture on each room and following the white beings flitting between rooms. A large white spirit floats between the yellow and blue corridor, which I had been only moments ago. I calm down and push forward, headed in the direction of the hallway down a little further, there was a small door colored brown and semi-broken. I pushed through the door my body materializing into the room; it seems to be a cellar, with a protective seal over the door. In the back end of the room there were shelving, two had bones on them and the others were empty. The essence that a spirit was detached from the bones, but not into the other realm, is what poked her mind into shooting back into her body with such force that if she had been standing up she'd hit the wall so hard a concussion is what would bound to occur.

Still as she was sitting down, she jerked in an odd way as her soul re-entered her body. She looked to Naru who was looking at her quizzically. Breathlessly she says to Naru her findings, "There is a door," Inhaling as much air as she could, "It has shelving that has the bones of the spirit in which it was once attached to." And breathing erratically, slightly coughing. One slight bad part of her being in the astral plane without Gene, and staying in for so long in this certain way, she had to hold her breath, and her body goes into a sleeping/resting state, where she would be pronounced dead if she wasn't hooked up to a monitor, since she has a slight pulse.

"Naru." She looked at him, rather stared into his eyes. "If we don't get there we will be in immense trouble." He looked to her with surprise about all this information.

Then returned to his immovable mask of stoicness, "Did Gene tell you all this?"

I had come to the conclusion that the only things that I would tell the gang are the little abilities that I have. So if some slip out it's ok. So when Naru asked me this I inwardly smirked, _it's one of those times_ , "No, I haven't seen Gene in a long while, he's slightly lighter shade of color than yours in presence, so I haven't seen him in a long while, I think he mentioned something about dating in the afterlife. . . . I think her name was Luna, but I'm not certain." He seemed impressed when I'd told him the news, so I brought up the topic that Gene had said before he retired of being my spirit guide, and saw the slight look of irritation at Gene's name then suspicion, then relieved, but I'm not certain if it's the fact that Gene is happy or not.

"I guess the idiot really can think." He said which lit me on a fire of rage. I had been about to scream at him, but I was cut off when I heard a shrill scream.

Oh no.

 **[A/N: XD I had just decided to do this story, I had begun writing it when I was in group therapy, Teen Therapy, APHP. It sparked my interest when I'd been reading other fanfictions that is like this. IDK, but I decided to write it down and maybe publish it!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Mai Pov:

Naru and I immediately ran out of the room, the scream was followed by more screams, and we raced down the corridors and hallways down to a door that was unlike any of the others in a secluded hallway. The door was plain oak with intricate designs made out of gold. The door knob was brass and seemed to be a handle with a lock at the bottom, and if you looked close enough, there were engraved carvings at the base of the lock, it seemed fresh:

' _Non transiens,_

 _Mens occupata in fines_

 _Cavent,_

 _Si transire limen includet.'_

[Latin]

( _'No one shall pass,_

 _The occupied mind is a border,_

 _Take heed,_

 _If you pass this threshold will lock.'_ )

I translated the Latin text, thinking of the perfect spell for them to break free without getting into major trouble and leaking all of my abilities to the public eyes of Naru the 'super genius'. I kept on coming back and forth between using one of the lesser spells that would seem like I knew a lot, but in actuality it was one of my spells that used the least of my abilities. I kept on thinking of the incantation around the lock in my mind, "Oh ya!" I exclaimed desperately hoping that Naru didn't here me, I started chanting my incantation to blow the door right of the hinges; ' _Quite Literally!'_ I started laughing and frowned, it becomes a time of a new kind of low, when you start laughing at your own jokes.

' _I call upon the wind,_

 _My being is in grave help,_

 _Sweep around me,_

 _Give me your power,_

 _Lend me a hand in this fight."_

I muttered the incantation as I slowly clasped my hands into a prayer stance, with my ring finger and pinky down. I swiped the air in front of me into an 'x' and yelled, "CAST!"

The door exploded and it flew off of the hinges, flinging itself down at my feet. The wind blowing in my face almost couldn't see the flaming red face of Ayako and a slightly fuming Masako. The seemed to not comprehend who had just saved them and went on their business carefully getting out of the room, and continuing their conversation.

"I can't believe you actually went through all that pain in the neck work, just because you thought that you could get on Naru's good side by looking through the door for the ghost!" Ayako nearly screamed.

"Well its not my fault Mai got lost and we had to start the job before her, I swear! If Mai gets lost it only puts Naru in a bad mood, so to bring him down from that cloud in hell he was manifesting, I wanted to get him out of that stupor with some good news, sorry we had to take a detour to only get saved by Naru!" Masako said all in one breath. She seemed to acknowledge our presence and calmed down quite a bit and so did a now ever so presently calm Ayako.

I just waltz over to them making my way around the door, "Hey guys! So what are we talking about?" I slightly made the stink eye at Masako, while continuing to look at Ayako, "Who was screaming earlier? I mean I was in this deep and interesting conversation with Naru, so I thought I might know who was screaming at the top of their lungs to get saved!"

They both blinked at each other before both turning slightly scarlet, Masako despite turning red was the one who answered, "I don't know what you're talking about Mai." She turned up her nose and turned around.

Ayako looked over my shoulder to change the subject, "By the way Naru, are you feeling ok?" Naru and I just looked at each other and then at Ayako with the 'what-do-you-mean' look, she seemed to have gotten what we meant, "What? Didn't Naru blast the door off its hinges using his PK?" I just looked to her in astonishment; did she really not see it?

"No Ayako, I am completely fine, who we should be asking that question is Mai." Naru said his face stoic.

"Mai?" Masako quickly looked at me astonished, she resolved into her bitchy little self, holding the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth, she said, "What could that twerp possibly do," rolling her eyes and continuing with much more venom in her voice than her last sentence, "she's just ghost bait, plus that one time that she actually tried to save me, we lost the case!" She exclaimed.

We were all flabbergasted at her words, that Naru slightly let his calm façade fall for a split second letting me see the enraged emotions climb all over his face, "Now Miss Hara, I implore you to stop this ridiculous tantrum and begin with how you were locked up in this room in the beginning, it does not matter who got you out of this room instead our efforts should be trying to see _how_ and _when_ you got locked in this room."

Shocked at his sudden outburst she seemed frozen, then thawed and made herself look regal starting her story, "In the beginning we were on our way to snoop out the rooms looking for missing passage ways and looking into adjoining rooms trying to make sense of the layout of this floor, but then suddenly I felt a strange presence come into this room. It felt like the spirit was content but a bitter rage was seething in the depth of its once human soul. I felt like it was going to something so I persuaded Ayako to follow me." Skipping over the part in what she and Ayako were arguing over the attention of one Narcissistic boss, instead blushed then continued, "We were guided into this room and right as we entered through the threshold the door slammed behind us and we started screaming when the spirits attacked us."

Then Ayako chimed in and said, "That's where Mai blasted the door open on us!"

They all looked to me, busted.

"In my defense! The words on the door below the lock were in Latin, saying:

' _Non transiens,_

 _Mens occupata in fines_

 _Cavent,_

 _Si transire limen includet.'_

So for your defense too, this means that if you were to go through the door and pass through the opening it would immediately lock!" I looked at their astonished faces and braced for the onslaught of questions that were going to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai Pov:

"WHAT?" The shocked voices of the gang chorused together.

Naru stood forward catching me off guard by his question, "When did you get so smart?" He smirked and I realized it was his way to lighten the mood.

"Well, I took some language classes in Latin for the remainder of my junior year of high school. Since I excelled in my schooling they let me pass into college a year earlier, now I know that you probably don't believe me, but I have 3 majors in college, if I don't exceed in the knowledge of the supernatural then I have a fall back career in studying literature in the library near my house, I had always thought that this would be a good career for me, but if I indeed failed then I had something to go back to. I had begun to think that I wasn't fitting the expectations of my mentors, but I passed all of the tests that were leading into my second year of college. Also, the spell that I had used for breaking or nearly blasting the door to bits, was summoning a small amount of power. It's sort of like contracting the spirits of the wind, but I don't have the stability in my power to form a contract with them, so they gave me incantations until my amass of magical energy is enough to take them on. So I am an exception to the rule. Any other things that you need answering?" I said, it took me a while to word everything correctly to leave out a lot of the other events, like my new powers and the fact of how many schools I was indeed attending.

Naru stepped forward and seemed to have something on his mind, "How did you speak into my mind earlier," and he added with a smirk, "When you were _lost_?"

"Naru, I thought that you would have known, seeing as you're the _'Oliver Davis',_ " I said insinuating his name, making his face turn into a disgusted and painful pout, "I am telepathic," I let them take it all in before continuing, "My telepathy comes from part of my training and knowledge in PK and ESP, Telepathic Communication is way easier than Telepathic Perception, while doing so I have to meditate on the floor for at least until I can feel the others energy who I am trying to connect to, but with communication I can portray my feelings and/or my thoughts into that individuals mind and sometimes sway them. In your case I was embarrassed to ask for help so I just told you that I was going to be coming back my own way." I swore I had the faintest of blush on my cheeks and I tried to refrain from turning into a turnip.

"I still don't get it," Monk broke through our intense staring contest, "Why go through all of the trouble of learning all of this, I mean we weren't SPR till a few months ago, so why and improve?"

He had a valid point and I seemed to be looking way into myself to find the answer. At first it was to show Naru how far I was willing to commit to this field, but the truth was concealed. Somehow I had managed to forget the whole first part of my life, the beginning way before high school and SPR, the time of when my family was still alive. "I guess it had to be cause of my sister." I stated almost as if I was questioning my answer. But it was true, my sister and I had a telepathic link when we were born, it was a result of my family history, but that was the only resemblance between us sisters. She had golden hair with eyes the color of fire and I had plain features of the color brown. She and I were so different yet we were exactly the same.

"Mai you have a sister and you didn't seem to mention it." Ayako stated seeming to be very calm.

"Oh, seems it slipped my mind, my sister and I were separated when my parents died, I tried to forget her and just move on and it only worked when I was with you guys," my faced turned solemn, "We were meant to go to the same adoption agency, but there was this man who stood between us and our safe haven to get into a good family. He was our illegitimate father," I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down the sides of my face, I kept the same cold expression, but my eyes said it all, I was terrified, and for good reason, "He would beat us and try to take advantage of us, we tried to escape, but he was no match for us." I sobered up, "One day, my sister and I were talking about the bullies at school together, and he barged in and ran to me, I can still remember the screams of my sister, I screamed in her mind for her to flee immediately. I forced my powers on her, my own sister, flesh and blood, but I did so to protect her. I let the man take advantage of me and I got my sister out of the house safely, before using my powers." Everyone had the look of concern on their faces even Naru, I could tell that they were going to say, 'say no more', but I wanted to get it off of my chest, "the only thing that I remember after him covering my mouth with his, is ending up in a dream scape and feeling repulsion to the man on top of me, I woke up after that in the hospital with massive burn wounds on my skin, I had apparently had an episode where my body over heated and I contracted a fire demon. The doctors who were specialists in this field told me of what I am and what I protect, and what really happened after my last thought. There were normal doctors saying that it was not my fault that my 'father' died, that he had left the stove on, and that I just got caught in the crossfire, but the doctors that knew me and of who I am told me out right that I had murdered a man, a man who corrupted me and my sister and kidnapped us from our home." I finished my story and everyone from the time that I had been telling them of my past school years to my past before them was an arrangement of pained faces and worry, then anguish and sadness, now it looked like everyone was to cry or at least hug me.

"I don't know whether to say I'm sorry for your loss or not. I do know that I am sorry for your sister leaving you." John said. It calmed me down quite a bit and it relived me for the questions following.

"Mai," Masako was silent until now, so hearing her talk is almost an amazement in itself, "How old was your sister, or how old is she compared to you?"

"Well she was 13, she was about I think a day older," I thought a moment, "I believe that she's the older one and I'm the younger one."

Monk still couldn't get it, "Wait what are you talking about?"

Naru said casually as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "She's a twin."

Everyone was just standing there shocked, had it not been for the rumbling down at the end of the staircase I think that they would've been awfully still for quite a while.

"Guys I think that we should head out, it doesn't seem like a friendly noise." I said getting antsy while standing in the hallway that seems a little too cold for my liking.

"Masako and John, I need you to take corridor one. Ayako and Monk, corridor three. Lin and Yasu, take the base level. Mai your with me. I need to talk to you." Naru said to the team, the last part was a bit quieter than the rest of the sentence, but we all did as he told us. I could still see Masako's sneer down the hallway despite opening up to her a moment earlier.

I got a thought into my head to break the silence between the two girls, "And next time you two decide to have a gossiping party invite me! And stay with your rightful partners," Then I looked to Monk, "Monk, you better not run off and leave Ayako to fend for herself, no matter how many times she hits you," I turned to look pointedly at John, "And John I expect more from you than to ditch Masako."

I turned on my heel and left the corridor with Naru in tow.

[5 mins]

We were calmly sitting at the base, the minuet we had walked in I had made some Earl Gray tea and we sat on the couch at base.

A few minuets passed, us just sitting here and watching the steam evaporate into thin air, and then Naru spoke up.

"Would you mind me asking a few questions about your sister?" He seemed interested, it was such a cute expression that I decided to allow him.

I nodded my head and he made his first question. He took out a pen and some paper and began jotting down questions before asking me the basic ones.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Sora Taniyama"

"What does she look like?"

"She has golden hair and red eyes, slightly taller than me and a paler physique, she is living somewhere unknown, or is working for a facility much like ours and is hiding her presence, most likely still believes that the man we lived with is still around or for the fact that she can't face her littler sister whom she left behind."

"I know that this question is a bit off topic, but what was the name of this man?"

"Kishimoto, Ku-Kurai"

I guess that Naru noticed my stutter so he said, "let's continue this later, I think that we need to watch the monitors for a bit."

 **(A/N: Sorry in the end, it kind of got a little annoying and its pretty late at night that I am updating this, so I should get some sleep and start on it tomorrow. I think that I got everything across; I sometimes slip back and forth between Mai's pov and regular, but nothing too serious to mess up. Oh ya, in Chap 1 when Mai says an accident with hearing loss that is the incident. I tried not to have any M-rated themes, so I just used the mild language for that. By the way: Kishimoto – (one who lives) near the shore [surname] and Kurai – Dark. So I tried to have this all make sense. Also, the name Sora is in reference to my favorite character Sora Naegino from Kaleido Star. I just use her name in a lot of stories, but she's a lot like me and I like using her style of stubbornness in characters. So I hope that you liked this, please review I like hearing the comments from others.)**


End file.
